Las Emociones Vividas
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Esta historia ocurre inmediatamente después que Shaoran se confiesa ante Sakura en la serie de anime.


Las emociones vividas

Esta historia ocurre inmediatamente después que Shaoran se confiesa ante Sakura en la serie de anime.

- ¡Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho! -

Una mirada hubiese bastado para cualquiera, pero él debía hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. Su corazón no pudo soportar el peso de la verdad, y liberó sus sentimientos en palabras como una bandada de palomas liberadas de su jaula, ansiosas por que el cielo abrazara de nuevo sus alas.  
Ella sólo pudo mirarlo con sorpresa. Nunca imaginó algo semejante, mucho menos de Shaoran, su amigo, y últimamente, su confidente.  
Él, a pesar de su agotamiento por haber usado su magia en una situación muy riesgosa, se levantó, la miró a los ojos con una mirada que reflejaba resignación, y se quedó allí, observándola, esperando una respuesta negativa de su parte, o por lo menos algo que pudiera calmar su oculta ansiedad. Sakura sólo atinó a bajar la mirada en cuanto se sintió observada de esa manera, y sus mejillas se colorearon. No sabía como reaccionar, y no dijo nada.  
Ésta situación hubiese sido eterna si Tomoyo no hubiese aparecido para romper el hielo. Cuando estaba por apagar su cámara, con un feliz pensamiento de cómo había logrado captar esa hermosa ronda que todas las cartas Sakura hicieron alrededor de su dueña, le llamó la atención de que Shaoran llamara a Sakura luego de que los guardianes fueran a buscar a Eriol. Tomoyo, al captar la mirada de Shaoran, comprendió que el momento había llegado, y filmó al joven Li declarándose ante la joven Kinomoto. Cuando pasó, ella se fue acercando lentamente, apagó su cámara y se dirigió en dirección a ellos.

- Sakura, te ves muy agotada, creo que deberías descansar. Sobretodo ahora, que has cambiado todas las cartas -

Pero Sakura no respondió. Solo asintió. Shaoran aprovechó, se despidió de ambas, y caminó lentamente hacia su hogar. Si, Tomoyo tenía razón no solo por Sakura, él también debía descansar, estaba muy débil de fuerzas... y por las emociones vividas ese día.  
Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Deseaba poder decirle algo, pero sus palabras quedaban mudas, y sólo los suspiros se abrían paso. Su mirada se perdió, Shaoran ya no estaba al alcance de la vista. En eso siente que los guardianes regresaban. Kerberos le ofreció en llevarla, ya que no era recomendable que utilizara la carta Vuelo, y era riesgoso en ese momento. Yue, por su parte, se llevó a Touya, que aún estaba dormido, hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban anteriormente, para regresar a su forma falsa allí. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de su maestra, el guardián notó algo en su mirada. Ya todo había finalizado, nada extraño volvería a ocurrir, y sin embargo, algo la preocupaba mucho, se la notaba confundida, pero nada dijo. Seguramente, pensó, estaba muy débil de fuerzas... y por las emociones vividas ese día.  
Sakura se levantó antes de que el reloj sonara al día siguiente, a pesar de que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Kero se despertó con un sonoro bostezo, y notó la mirada algo pálida de su dueña.

- Sakura, ¿te sucede algo? Parece como si no hubieses dormido nada - dijo el pequeño guardián.  
- En realidad no dormí, Kero. No tuve sueño. Discúlpame por preocuparte - todo esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba, se cambiaba, se peinaba y cerraba la puerta para preparar el desayuno y comer con su familia. Después de todo, era temprano y podía hacerlo ella.

Durante el desayuno, Sakura no se mostró muy comunicativa, apenas probó bocado y su mirada permanecía perdida en su bowl de arroz. Su padre se había ido temprano, por lo que sólo desayunaban ella y su hermano.

- Oye, mounstruo, ¿por qué no comes? ¿Acaso le pusiste algo a la comida que no deberíamos comer? - Su hermano y sus comentarios no la distrajeron. Ella levantó la mirada de su plato, miró a su hermano, y pretendiendo tener buen ánimo, sin resultado, le sonrió.  
- No, es sólo que no tengo hambre -

Touya no se le escapó detalle alguna de esa extraña reacción. Se supone que debía recibir algún golpe en su pierna o algun comentario por parte de su hermana defendiéndose de que ella no es un mounstruo. Sakura se levantó, recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar lo suyo. Siente el ruido de una silla que se arrastra. Touya se había levantado con su plato a llevarlo al mismo lugar que ella.

- Puedes irte, hermano, yo me encargaré de limpiar lo que quedó - le dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

Pero él no debía irse sin averiguar la causa del extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

- Sakura... - Se agachó para que la mirada de ambos quedara a la misma altura y la tomó de los hombros. Un ademán que sin duda había heredado de su padre. - Por favor, dime que te sucede -

Ella se sorprendió. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de alguna conversación con su hermano. Su corazón estaba confundido y no sabía que sentir, y le pareció buena idea, al sentirse así, que si lo hablaba con alguien se sentiría mejor. Pero luego recordó que Touya no sentía mucha simpatía por Shaoran, y pensó que si le contaba, tendría un ataque de furia asesina hacia "el mocoso", como él lo llama. Ella sólo bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

- Hermano, es algo que no puedo contarte -  
- Claro que puedes. Soy tu hermano, como bien lo dijiste -  
- Si, pero... - Y luego un largo silencio. Touya dio un largo suspiro.  
- Se trata del mocoso, ¿cierto? -

A Sakura se le colorearon las mejillas al escuchar ese nombre.

- Si, es él. No necesitas decirme nada más - Él se levantó y tomó el lugar de su hermana. - Tienes servicio, me lo dijiste ayer. Yo lavaré lo que quedó el día de hoy -  
- Si - Sakura atinó a contestar.  
- Vete con cuidado - le dijo su hermano.  
- Si, que tengas buen día, hermano - Sakura se despidió. Volvió arriba a buscar a terminar de alistarse para el colegio, le dio unos dulces a Kero y se marchó.

Patinó rápidamente, quería llegar a la escuela para terminar con el servicio y distraerse un poco, pero de todas maneras sabía que solo se sentaría a suspirar y a pensar en lo ocurrido. Ella entró, en dirección al edificio de la escuela. Estaba cabizbaja, y no observó a su alrededor, por que si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese visto que Shaoran caminaba lentamente hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Sólo la observó como entraba al edificio. Lo había hecho. Había hecho lo que en un principio se negó a hacer. Se lo confesó, y ella no dijo nada. Pensó que quizá ella no tenía nada para decirle, sólo habría miradas avergonzadas, tristes, confusas, desde ese día en adelante. Le rompía el corazón verla así, pero ahora era cuestión de esperar. Ahora que la había afrontado, ya no tenía nada que ocultar. Ya no se sentía avergonzado al verla. Ya podía sentirse seguro de sí mismo.  
Sakura hizo todos sus deberes en el salón y luego se sentó. Algunos compañeros llegaron después, y Tomoyo fue uno de ellos. La saludó, ella no contestó. La llamó de nuevo, y su amiga atinó a saludarla sin mucho ánimo, pero pretendiéndolo. Tomoyo estaba definitivamente precupada. Esto era más grave de lo que pensaba. Luego llegó él, y Sakura, sorprendida, se le colorearon las mejillas nuevamente, y cuando él la saludó, ella le respondió el saludo sin darse la vuelta, para que no la observaran esos ojos marrones fijamente. Cuando lo hacía, se sentía confundida y su corazón le latía muy rápido. Y ésto le ocurrió durante todo el día con sólo mirarlo, pensarlo, escucharlo. No sabía que hacer.  
Llegó el momento de ver a la reencarnación de Clow nuevamente, ya que el profesor Terada les había comunicado en clase a los estudiantes que Eriol se marcharía a Inglaterra.  
En el camino a la casa de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran pensaban en lo mismo: todas las cosas por las que pasaron juntos. Aquellas peleas del principio por Yukito, el juicio final, y (aquí a ambos se les coloreaban las mejillas, a Sakura sobre todo) la vez que se quedaron atrapados en el ascensor en el evento de ositos. Pero ellos tenían presente dos pasajes de su vida importantes: cuando él la consoló a ella el día que Sakura se confesó ante Yukito, y cuando ella le entregó la bufanda recién terminada a él.  
"Cuantos momentos... cuantas emociones vividas", pensaban ambos...  
El joven Hiragizawa observaba a los jóvenes hechiceros con comprensión y algo de ternura, cuando todos estaban reunidos en su casa."Seguramente se definirá muy pronto", pensaba, sonriendo para sus adentros.  
Al día siguiente, Shaoran recibió una llamada de su madre, le dijo que regresara a Hong Kong. De camino a la escuela en el día que siguió a ese, Shaoran se le partía el corazón nuevamente. Ahora que se le había declarado a Sakura, ahora que estaba esperando de ella la respuesta que definiera todo. Si, ahora debía volver. Ya no había más que hacer en Tomoeda. Pero no podía irse así, sin definir con Sakura algo, o por lo menos decirle como se sentía, y ya que cuando se declaró no lo hizo, pensó que ahora era el momento de hacerlo, por lo que dejó pasar el día y fue en busca de algún lugar por donde Sakura pasara para volver a su casa. El puente, el único lugar que se le ocurrió. Siempre pasa por allí para ir y venir de la escuela, pensó. Si, es un buen lugar para el momento: ahora. Y es el momento, ahora, cuando ve a Sakura acercarse lentamente y frenar su lenta caminata al verlo allí, parado en el puente, esperándola.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Él preguntó.

Sakura se acercó y él se alejó un poco. Ambos se quedaron mirandose los pies. Shaoran giró y se apoyó en el puente, observando el agua pasar por allí.  
Sakura se había sentido muy desanimada ese día, sus amigas le conversaban, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían. Cuando Tomoyo le ofreció de acompañarla a su casa, Sakura le agradeció, pero le dijo que no. Se quedó un largo rato en el salón, observando el cielo desde la ventana, como buscando una respuesta allí, luego tomó sus cosas y comenzó el retorno a su hogar, sin ánimo, lentamente. Caminaba sin pensar nada, por que pensar la confundía y allí lo vio, y se detuvo. Ahí estaba él, la miraba, y parece que llevaba largo rato allí, esperándola. Él le pidió de hablar, y ella sólo se acercó para escuchar.  
Cuando ella estaba por decir algo, él le comenzó a contar que su madre le había llamado el día anterior, y que le había dicho que la situación ya estaba normal en ese sitio, y que no volvería a ocurrir nada extraño. Sakura trató de hablar, pero él le dio la espalda, y se sinceró, diciéndole que se sentía muy feliz de haberla conocido. Ella se ruborizó un poco y se sorprendió, pero nada dijo. Él siguió contándole como se había sentido al llegar a Japón por primera vez, de su actitud egoísta, de las actitudes tan distintas que Sakura había tenido con todas las situaciones, actitudes sin egoismo, y le dijo también que ella posee muchas cualidades de las que él carecía. En eso Sakura lo interrumpió diciéndole que eso no era cierto, que él también tenía muchas cualidades de las que ella carecía, que actuaba de una manera muy seria y que no se daba por vencido, y luego se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como continuar... Él sonrió, entendiendo que ya era tiempo de marcharse. Le dio las gracias por escucharlo, y se fue corriendo. Sakura lo llamó, pero fue en vano, él se fue. Ella no sabía que sentía respecto a Shaoran. Todo eso la había dejado aún más confundida, y se fue, no tenía nada más que hacer allí.  
Shaoran continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Allí saludó a Wei y se encerró en su cuarto a preparar todo para el retorno a su hogar en Hong Kong, y para no pensar más por ahora.  
Sakura por su parte, llegó a su casa, pero no saludó a nadie. Sólo subió corriendo las escaleras y se tiró a su cama. Touya y Yukito estaban allí. Cuando vieron esto, Touya se quedó pensativo, pero nada dijo. Es algo que Sakura debía resolver por su cuenta.  
Kero estaba preocupado. Desde hace algunos días que Sakura se la veía extraña, y se comportaba extraño también. Le preguntó si se sentía mal, si tenía fiebre, le preguntó que le sucedía cuando Sakura solo le dijo, con una voz rara que estaba bien, que no se preocupara.  
Ella sólo pensaba en Shaoran, en su confesión, en todo lo que había escuchado decir de su parte ese día, preguntándose que era el sentimiento que ella sentía por él. Se preguntaba si le gustaba solo por ser amigos, pero ella sabía que era algo diferente, pero no sabía lo que era. El resto del día sólo se quedó acostada, pensando, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta, sólo sintiéndose confundida.  
Cómo Sakura no había bajado a cenar, Yukito se ofreció a llevarle la cena en una bandeja. Tocó la puerta, y esta se abrió. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Yukito.

- Como no bajaste a cenar, pensé que quizás tendrías hambre - le dijo Yukito, con su típica sonrisa y su mirada amable.  
- Muchas gracias - dijo una desanimada Sakura, aunque tratara de disimularlo. Lo cuál Yukito notó enseguida.  
- Sakura, ¿estás bien? -  
- No - Sakura no pudo negarlo. Supuso que había llegado el momento de hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que Yukito para eso.  
- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? - Yukito tenía el alma comprensiva, y era buena idea hablarlo con él. Esto lo pensó Sakura.  
- Es algo largo de contar... - argumentó Sakura al principio.  
- Bueno, tenemos todo el camino para que me cuentes, ¿qué te parece? - Después de todo, ella no se había negado, pensó Yukito.  
- Esta bién - dijo Sakura. Reanudaron la marcha. Ella tomó aire y le empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido ayer con Shaoran, y también le inspiró confianza para exponer sus sentimientos, su confusión, su extraña melancolía, y todo lo que guardaba dentro suyo.

Yukito escuchó atentamente. Para sus adentros, sonrió. Si, Sakura había encontrado a su persona más querida, sólo que no lo sabe. Y Yue, su otra mitad, también sonrió. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta...  
Cuando terminó de contarle todo, Yukito le entregó un caramelo, de esos que él le lanzaba al despedirse en la puerta de la primara Tomoeda en las mañanas, y le dijo que siguiera lo que su corazón le dictara, y que todo saldría bien. Luego de eso, se retiró, dejándola en compañía de Kero, que al fin pudo comprender el mal de su dueña.  
Shaoran terminó de preparar todo y se recostó, preguntándose si habría hecho bien las cosas. Al día siguiente, se levantó, se vistió y habló con Meiling, que esperaba ansiosa que le contara que había pasado. Él terminó de hablar y apareció Wei para avisarle que ya era hora de irse. Shaoran tomó sus cosas, observó al oso, ése, el que nunca entregó, el que nunca estará en las manos de su dueña por que él no lo había entregado, el que no estará con Sakura para asegurarle a Shaoran que él tiene una esperanza de alguna respuesta que lo hiciera feliz. Y se fue, sin tomarlo.  
Sakura se levantó, se vistió y bajó. Saludó a su padre, él notó enseguida su tristeza y le preguntó que le sucedía. En su mirada se veía la preocupación por su hija. En eso, el teléfono suena, y la voz de Tomoyo está del otro lado avisándole a Sakura que Shaoran regresaba a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11 de la mañana. Sakura se sorprendió, no supo que decir, sólo colgó el teléfono y volvío a su habitación, cabizbaja. No, no quería que eso pase, no quería que él se fuera, pero no entendía que era lo que sucedia. En eso sus lágrimas caen al suelo de su habitación, y su mahoujin aparece bajo sus pies, para luego iluminarse por completo. En eso se forma una carta, Sakura la toma, el resplandor desaparece, y la carta resulta ser una carta Sakura. Su dueña la da vuelta, y cuando la ve, sonríe.

- Mi querido Shaoran - Sakura no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Shaoran, en el camino al aeropuerto, pensaba muchas cosas. Sobre todo, en todos los momentos que habia compartido con la maestra de cartas, la que al principio fue su rival, y que terminó siendo la persona más importante de su vida. Cuando llegan al lugar, Wei le pide que por favor espere, que se iba a encargar de lo que quedaba pendiente. Shaoran se estaba preguntando que clase de respuesta le hubiese dado Sakura, cuando...

- ¡¡SHAORAN!! - La voz de Sakura lo deja perplejo. Ella estaba agitada, había corrido como nunca antes para llegar a tiempo. Era su última chance de verlo.  
- ¿Cómo supiste? - La voz de Shaoran se muestra sorprendida.

Sakura no sabe que decir, Shaoran tampoco. Nuevamente se quedan mirando al suelo, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ambos estaban allí, reunidos por última vez, y ninguno hablaba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Pensaban ambos.

En eso Wei se acerca a Shaoran, y le entrega algo que se habia olvidado. El oso, el que esperaba a Sakura. Él se sorprendió, sonrojado. Ella lo ve, y sonríe.

- ¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa? - En su mirada ya tenía la comprensión suficiente para no agregar más palabras.

Shaoran se sonrió también, acercándose a entregarle el oso, aquel que tanto había esperado regalarle a ella, pero sin esperanza de hacerlo. Ahora ambos comprendían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias. Él le dio el oso, sus manos se juntaron tiernamente. Ella lo recibió. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Ya lo sabían. Sus corazones ya estaban unidos.  
Y se despidieron. Pero con la promesa de volverse a ver. Sus almas se guiarían nuevamente la una hacia la otra, sin duda. Después de todo, así debe ser cuando se trata de almas gemelas. Así debe ser, por las emociones vividas.


End file.
